By The Power Of Thee: Volume III
by TheStrangeFreakyMentalWriter
Summary: The journey is far from over with these gods and goddess. Are you willing to come along and see who else walked through the sands of mortal and immortal? If not, oh well. I doubt they'll mind. Read and Review.
1. Babi

Sins. Dark sides of all people, be it they see it or not, but they are there. They come as small lies, thin as white sheets. Being a workaholic or lazy to stay away from those who mean nothing to them, for they are than block ways and taggers.

But the most hardest one that lives through the body. That has been there from the dawn of time. Deep under the grounds of the afterlife. When love slowly became a danger, that quickens the blood and shuts everything down. Lust becomes more than just a way to define the body.

Babi, a leader of man before they even became man. Where in the sands, nothing but the sins thrived at a dangerous rate. Where sins' enemies were uncontrollably made. Babi didn't kind to it. Full of rage filled him. All joys he'd knew were mindless toss aside for the sake of peace.

His echoes of laughter of how idiotic those reasons were. His fellow sinners agreed and of course snaked their ways through underworld on to the sands of the people. Showing the world can live in gray not black and white.

A mad monkey he is, a baboon really. First sign as man before they choose evolved leaving what they were to become something they were far ready down the paths of life. Babi knows it and uses it. For that of what he is, blinds him, intrigues him, and waters his mouth of how it can forever be his.

With the right power in an iron fist, it can all be real.

And it has. Seen as things never changed back then to how they are now.

Babi works alone for his plans and along with the devil himself. Set, the mastermind, will someday have all drown in sins people turn away. For it how it end for Egypt's people, it will spread, like a sickness, having all choke on sins.

All thanks to an insane monkey, baboon, forming at the mouth with power he, himself, does not know what he has. Set does and will use it until nothing but darkness engulfs both worlds of man and afterlife.

It's Just a matter of time. Time that seems to dwindle away as these words be read now and ever lock in the minds of the futures.

Are you ready?

Babi sure seems so.


	2. Bastet

She is lightly told by others, to seen as the soul of Isis. New life of children brought upon the world they no idea of what is ahead of them. A protector, only her father, Ra, wishes for her to only be.

The lower lands need her, to help stand tall and proud. As the upper lands go on, not knowing the large, thoughtless, and harsh motions made about the lands.

Egypt's down falls came at times where Bastet had little choice in the matter. For that she was just a small kit, freshly enter to the world, knowing so little, but held so much power that even she, Bastet, couldn't hold all at once.

Thus the rise became too much for Egypt as well. For that too much good can heavily be seen as bad for the world. Where now her partner held hand in hand with her, through all this.

Sekhmet, who became everything Bastet couldn't be alone. A sister, a mother, an aunt, and a lioness. All those balance equaled out. But nor close it brought when Set came and broke that bond.

Higher Golden can't die. But somehow Set found a way. Leaving Bastet alone. Crashing everything back in the ways of Set's eyes of what he thought justified.

Little knowing of love and trust gave her, poor little Bastet when she thought no one would help her. Least be seen useless and running to Ra when thing got to harsh for her. But somehow, a god, a man of everything that was trust, justice, beauty, and the ever lasting of eternity within oneself. Ptah gave her that fullness she had been misty-eye looking for, after the lost of Sekhmet

Though their love was uncertain, as Ptah only had eyes for Sekhmet. In sadness of her death, locked away from everything. Unknowing that Bastet was the same. Thus their bond was gently made. For that they would be together, filling that hole in the heart that their friend and lover never left.

Set never stood a chance. But alas, that didn't hold him down. For he knew, that bond would break.

As it was only for a being that was just add-on to the one of million of sand drops of Egypt. It wouldn't last. Bastet will be alone and Set will claimed it as his. To as seeing of how Ra was at his weakness for his child. It would only mean that Bastet was an all-powerful weapon for him to use.

Weakness in one, but strength in another.

Bastet is Set's iron grip on Ra, but also Set's dying fate from Ra. Bastet is a light of silver that can't held, but needs to forever be shown that she is vastly needed.

In the sand's land, Bastet is everything and nothing. Bastet is the lone feline of love and war.

Forever, let Bastet be who she is and what she is not. As the Lords of Havens and Hell have yet to see, that she our limbo.


	3. Bes

Not many of the High Creators would waste their time mingling with the humans, for that they are mostly working on protecting and nurturing them. But, why not closer, reaching beyond through the clouds, that react with the sands and waters. Where the mothers-to-be, children, and little family of those of fathers who work to the bone.

They needed hope and still do now. Mothers-to-be to have a safe birth. Children to grow into well-minded adults and carry on to next lines after. And the families who live in small huts, have little food, rags as clothes, and close to death.

It can't ever be turn a blind eye, it can't.

Bes, reach out, to them. Guide the children. Treat the mothers-to-be. Lead the families of the broken and not to where the promise land is.

Ignore all what others say, don't let their words dagger your mind. Ra can see it and do others of light.

Guidelines are the key to life. Within life, leads to more paths made. Paths are vastly made to become followed or not. It's for them and them alone.

Bes sees that. In the dreams, the words, the choices. Bes who is the god of households. Watcher of the people who are mindlessly blinded played with or not. For him, they see him, mostly children. As he tells stories of life to come. For them and others that will be vastly shared.

Bes, the god that is known little in faith and size. Covers it with a big heart made extract of what Egypt is and alone, makes him strong.

When Bes is strong, so are the people. And when they are, world is full and bright.

Set never thought some little man would ever get the best of him. With barely nothing but grains of sand.


	4. Geb

Spitting on a Holy Being is one thing. Walking on one is another. But do not fret, he did not mind nor look upon the humans in anger and wish them harm. For he is the god of earth. Sand, dirt, mud, soil, everything that is earth and everything that it will be. Along with his wife, Nut, goddess of sky. Forever they entwine with one another, watching everything, and being everything.

The god of earth may else be known as more than simple dirt that clings the one's skin. For that it's said, when catty chats of gods and humans share, the world shakes. For that his laughter is so strong that it'll never be forgotten.

Many times, those laughers cause trouble. For that, Geb, gives his words of sorrows to those who were unknowingly caught in destruction. Never will he forget those who cry of losses of many that can't come back.

In others troubles by Geb, his children. Set in mind comes at the price Geb didn't want his boy to do. Ending the life of another sibling. For that Set lost the respect of his father and mother. To which, when the death of Osiris, and the failure of Set by Horus.

To also help the grief of the huge lost of a son of Geb and Nut. Horus went to comfort Isis, their first daughter. It was the help Geb wanted to see in all of his family. Help that was shabbily destroyed by his own son, his youngest son, fail the heart of the earth.

Geb, laughter turned into cries, shaking the world. Tall stone walls crumbled with his cries. Not knowing after his grief was calmly tamed, half the world was forever lost and never coming back.

Years later. The grief lingers. Plowing the world when the reminders of all of past fails enter his mind. The humans didn't understand, until the messages leaked out. They now hold their heads up high, hoping one day, when it comes. Geb will heal.

For that the shakes of earth will stop and stay calm. Showing that Geb wants the world to stay around as long as it can.

As Geb, the god of earth, wants his people to have. Just as his fellow gods would have in him.

The End.


End file.
